


Never Satisfied

by Miss_Eliza_Sparrow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drama, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow/pseuds/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow
Summary: Angelica's wedding is something that changed her life forever. One-shot.





	Never Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't the best thing I've ever written, but I wanted to something for Angelica's birthday. Speaking of..  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ANGELICA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!   
> I don't own Hamilton.

Never Satisfied

Angelica looked down the long aisle, at the end, of which, stood her fiancé, John Church. Eliza and Peggy were by her side. Her father, Philip was ready to give her away.

But she didn't feel ready. Was Angelica really ready to give up her freedom to some man? Was she ready to serve him in all things? Was she ready to sail off to London? John wasn't a lot of fun but there was nobody like Alexander. When Angelica looked out into the audience and saw his face… His eyes smiled at her.

She had met John after one of her father's meetings. He flirted with her. She had pretended to be flattered by him. Angelica knew that he was the one in order to marry rich. After a short courting period, John proposed. Angelica accepted. Now they were there, in the Schuyler's ballroom.

Angelica linked arms with her father. They made their way down the aisle. Her stomach churned. As they neared John, she looked over at Alexander. Angelica felt tears come to her eyes. But she blinked them away.

Angelica found herself facing John and exchanging vows. He put her ring on her finger, she did his. The crowd cheered. Angelica came back to reality. She was officially John's now. She was Angelica Schuyler Church.

Her life would never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, not my best work.   
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
